


Track 09: What Would You Do

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Arthur? It was on the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 09: What Would You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first story for notes.

  
**Track 09:** What Would You Do - City High

Of course their mark would prefer a strip club to other decent or semi decent establishments. It wouldn't be so bad if Eames weren’t on this job forging one of the females so he could gather the necessary information out of their mark.

Five minutes until the kick and Arthur felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Could I interest you in a private show?" a low and husky voice purred into his ear.

A smile crossed Arthur's lips. "How much is a private show?" he asked, turning to look at the woman standing in front of him. 

The woman's eyes held a coy look. She twisted her hand around Arthur's tie and tugged him into the nearest empty booth. "For you - it's on the house."


End file.
